The field of cargo transport faces a number of challenges. In known and existing goods distribution transfer systems the goods are collected in the country and outside of the country and transported over individual routes. All transport has to go through the outer zones of the city. This results in a great deal of traffic with conventional combustion engine driven or vehicles in the peripheral zone of the city leading to dense-traffic situations, high emission levels and noise levels. Traditionally, delivery of goods in the inner zone of a city takes place with large or small distribution vehicles of any kind, which vehicles may not be particularly friendly to the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,803 describes an attachment structure for supporting and releasably attaching a container, cargo bed or the like to a transport vehicle. The attachment structure has two parallel spaced elongated attachment members. The elongated attachment members have a downwardly facing support surface for abutting an upwardly directed support surface of a support structure on the transport vehicle. The elongated attachment members are provided with a laterally facing guide and engagement surface.
It would hence be desirable to provide transportation means that are friendly to the environment and which can take care of transport of goods for instance in the inner regions of a city.